<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Baring of a Yearning Soul by Moonlitdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404960">The Baring of a Yearning Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark'>Moonlitdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to post a wee drabble, just to see how this works.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Baring of a Yearning Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to post a wee drabble, just to see how this works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would only be a kiss; what could possibly be the harm?</p><p>Not even a kiss, not really. It would merely be the briefest and polite brushing of lips, hardly the baring of a yearning soul. Not a promise, not a vow. Nothing of value or import.</p><p>It wouldn’t mean anything if he let his mouth open against another. It probably couldn’t even be real, just the hallucinogenic product of sleepless nights and an abundance of whisky.</p><p>But it <em>felt</em> real. And Potter’s softly uttered breaths sounded like the reply to a question Draco hadn’t meant to ask:</p><p>Yes. <em>Yes</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>